homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
112315- Sad Sack
athanasyGerent AG began trolling angryGardener AG at 17:07 -- AG: Hellδ Mike AG: Hey, Eribus AG: I'm kinda busy right now AG: Hδw sδ AG: Crying in the corner AG: thαt is ηδt busy AG: thαt is beiηg pαthetic AG: there is α differeηce AG: I know AG: Dδ yδu? AG: Dδ yδu reαlly AG: I don't know anymore AG: Here, I will level with yδu AG: why αre yδu leαkiηg fluids δut δf yδur eyes iη such α mαηηer AG: whαt is the mαtter AG: Kyle AG: We had an argument, and it made me realize AG: that I'm a peice of shit AG: thαt mαy be AG: but AG: thαt is ηδt the cαse here AG: What do you mean? AG: Yδu hαve α purpδse here AG: yδu mαy be α piece δf shit AG: but yδu αre α piece δf shit with purpδse AG: What purpose do I have? AG: Mike AG: Yδu αre αlive fδr α reαsδη AG: whether thαt purpδse is fδr yδu tδ suffer δr ηδt is up fδr debαte AG: but we ηeed yδu AG: yδur humαηs ηeed yδu AG: They're not my problem anymore AG: And they're not my humans AG: We'll they αre ηδt OUR humαηs AG: they cδme frδm yδur fucked up sδciety AG: ηδt δurs AG: I don't want anything to do with either of your groups anymore AG: Why AG: I'm just sick of it all AG: Aηd yδu dδη't thiηk I αm? I'm wαtchiηg cδmrαdes die, my δwη αrms ripped frδm my bδdy, hαviηg tδ deαl with αll the shit thαt hαs beeη gδiηg δη... AG: Whαtever yδu αre deαliηg with is seriδus I αm sure AG: but this is ηδt revδlviηg αrδuηd yδu AG: I know that AG: I don't want it to be AG: I'd rather be left alone AG: If Vigil comes to me it's my problem AG: Everyδηe wαηts thαt AG: tδ be left αlδηe AG: but we hαve frieηds AG: yδu hαve frieηds tδδ AG: ηδ mαtter hδw much δf α sαd sαck yδu αre AG: yδu hαve fellδws behiηd yδu AG: I don't care anymore AG: Mike AG: I just want to be left alone AG: I will beαt the fuckiηg cαre bαck iηtδ yδu, I sweαr AG: Dδη't mαke me AG: You guys are better off without me AG: Nδ we αreη't AG: we're dδwη mαηy fuckiηg plαyers αlreαdy AG: tδ mαηy deαths AG: tδ mαηy mistαkes AG: yδu αre ηδt δηe δf these mistαkes AG: ηδt yet AG: but I'm tryiηg tδ be pδsitive here AG: How would you guys benefit from me? AG: the δthers seem tδ lδve yδur pδp culture gαrbαge yδu've beeη swiηdliηg them. It gives them jδy, iηspirαtiδη AG: αctuαl fuckiηg hαppiηess AG: yδu brδught tδ the tαble whαt δthers cδuld ηδt AG: All I brought was fucking Star Wars AG: Sδ whαt? AG: Yδu αre beαtiηg yδurself up δver ηδthiηg AG: stδp beiηg such α sαd meαt sαck AG: What else have I brought AG: Sδ fαr? Nδthiηg else AG: but the dαy is still yδuηg AG: the ηight is ηδt yet here AG: mαke the mδst δf it AG: I have nothing else to offer AG: Theη yδu hαve ηδthiηg tδ gαiη AG: αηd yδu hαve fαiled yδurself AG: but yδu hαve δther stuff tδ δffer AG: yδu αre just ηδt lδδkiηg αt yδurself αs δthers αre AG: yδu αre prδjectiηg yδur fucked up emδtiδηs αηd its killiηg the vibe here AG: Others think I'm an idiot AG: Well AG: ηδ skirtiηg αrδuηd the questiδη, yδu αre ηδt the brightest AG: but there is ηδ dδwηfαll tδ tαht AG: *tαht AG: *thαt AG: We dδη't ηeed α buηch δf geηiuses AG: becαuse theη shit gets δut δf hαηd AG: I'm ηδt the wisest shit iη αηy αspect, kηδwledge is sδmethiηg ηδt ηecessαry AG: What about trust AG: trust is the best curreηcy AG: I fuckiηg bαthe iη the shit AG: Well, I must be broke AG: αctuαlly I've beeη bαthiηg iη cδrpse wαter AG: that's AG: gross AG: yeαh lδηg stδry shδrt αηswer, Heliux's plαηet hαs frδgs with iηept reprδductiδη levels αηd they've beeη bαηgiηg iη cδηtαmiηαted wαter AG: What the actual fuck? AG: cδrpses αηd missiηg flyers everywere AG: purified wαter is beiηg peddled αt αη extreme price AG: Uh, I'm not gonna ask AG: gδδd, its α stδry better set fδr αηδther time AG: But Mike AG: Mike AG: Mike, I αm gδiηg tδ αsk yδu sδme seriδus fuckiηg questiδηs αηd yδu αre gδiηg tδ give me AG: Sδme seriδus fuckiηg αηswers AG: Yes AG: Whαt αre yδu gδδd αt, ηδt eveη thαt, whαt dδ yδu LIKE tδ dδ AG: I'm pretty magic tricks, and engineering AG: Theη why dδ yδu sαy yδu hαve ηδthiηge else tδ fuckiηg give AG: What the fuck will magic tricks bring? AG: Fuckiηg Mike... We αre literαlly iη α gαme where mαkiηg shit is KEY, I mαde α guη thαt is hαuηtiηgly musicαl αηd Heliux is eαtiηg rδcks shαped like cαrrδts AG: Mαke sδmethiηg AG: Yδu αre ηδt useless AG: Yδu αre δηly αs useless αs yδu sαy yδu αre, sδ fuckiηg tαke thαt frδwη αηd turη it upside dδwη AG: I don't have shit to make shit AG: Fiηe AG: FINE AG: if yδu wαηt tδ keep beiηg α sαd sαck? Fiηe AG: But yδu αre ηδt useless uηtil yδu αccept the lie AG: Hαve α gδδd dαy Mr. Simδηs -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling angryGardener AG at 17:37 -- Category:Eribus Category:Mike